gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1995 Gotz Doll Clothing and Accessories
In 1995, the following doll outfits and accessories (ex. shoes, tights) were offered by Gotz via catalog for individual purchase. Doll Carrier This doll featured in this catalog photo was originally sold separately. *'Catalog Code #': 74 0200 Leather Satchel (Lederschultasche) Please provide a detailed description of this satchel here. *'Catalog Code #': 43 000 75 Swimsuit and Towel (Badeanzug + Badetuch) This swimsuit and towel are for bathing baby 1995 CODY (Catalog Code #: 95 18001). The swimsuit is a one-piece, pastel flowered, halter top-style swimsuit with pink trim. The bath towel is white terry towel with pink satin trim. *'Catalog Code #': 74 18563 Bath Set (Bade Set) This bath accessory contains the following items: #Clear with pink trim, vinyl, duffle, drawstring bag. #Blue bottle of Shampoo #Pink soft hair brush #KULT bar of soap *'Catalog Code #': 42 00050 Hats The following hats were available for purchase in 1995. 1.jpg|White woven hat with white satin trim and bow. Catalog Code #: 43 00025 IMG 2794.jpg|Beige and cream roll-brim bowler cap. For doll size 19.5" . Catalog Code #: 43 09410 2.jpg|Navy and white plaid baseball cap. For doll size 16.5". Catalog Code #: 43 27012 DRESSES: The following dresses were offered for individual purchase. 1. Dress with Apron *Small = 15.5-17" (Catalog Code #: 75 00940) *Medium = 17.5-19" (Catalog Code #: 75 00945) *Large = 19.5-21.5" (Catalog Code #: 75 00953) 2. White Dress *Small = 15.5-17" (Catalog Code #: 75 00840) *Medium = 17.5-19" (Catalog Code #: 75 00845) *Large = 19.5-21.5" (Catalog Code #: 75 00853) 3. Classic Dress *Small = 15.5-17" (Catalog Code #: 75 00740) *Medium = 17.5-19" (Catalog Code #: 75 00745) *Large = 19.5-21.5" (Catalog Code #: 75 00753) 4. Romantic Dress *Small = 15.5-17" (Catalog Code #: 75 00640) *Medium = 17.5-19" (Catalog Code #: 75 00645) *Large = 19.5-21.5" (Catalog Code #: 75 00653) 5. Pastel Dress *Small = 15.5-17" (Catalog Code #: 75 00540) *Medium = 17.5-19" (Catalog Code #: 75 00545) *Large = 19.5-21.5" (Catalog Code #: 75 00553) 6. Pastel Baby Dress with Headband *Small = 12-13" (Catalog Code #: 74 00130) *Medium = 16-18" (Catalog Code #: 74 00140) *Large = 19.5-21" (Catalog Code #: 74 00150) 7. Patchwork Baby Dress *Small = 12-13" (Catalog Code #: 75 00330) *Medium = 16-18" (Catalog Code #: 75 00340) *Large = 19.5-21" (Catalog Code #: 75 00350) 8. Baby Dress with Pacifier *Small = 12-13" (Catalog Code #: 75 00430) *Medium = 16-18" (Catalog Code #: 75 00440) *Large = 19.5-21" (Catalog Code #: 75 00450) 9. Baby Dress with Shoes *Small = 12-13" (Catalog Code #: 75 00130) *Medium = 16-18" (Catalog Code #: 75 00140) *Large = 19.5-21" (Catalog Code #: 75 00150) Baby Overalls *Small = 12-13" (Catalog Code #: 75 00230) *Medium = 16-18" (Catalog Code #: 75 00240) *Large = 19.5-21" (Catalog Code #: 75 00250) Pastel Baby Underwear *Small = 12-13" (Catalog Code #: 74 00530) *Medium = 16-18" (Catalog Code #: 74 00540) *Large = 19.5-21" (Catalog Code #: 74 00550) TIGHTS: 1. White Lace Tights *Small = 15.5-17" (Catalog Code #: 70 01440) *Medium = 17.5-19" (Catalog Code #: 70 01445) *Large = 19.5-21.5" (Catalog Code #: 70 01453) 2. White Tights *Small = 12-13" (Catalog Code #: 70 01530) *Medium = 16-18" (Catalog Code #: 75 01540) *Large = 19.5-21" (Catalog Code #: 75 01550) GLASSES: 1. Glasses with Case Catalog Code #: 47 00023 2. Sun Glasses with Case Catalog Code #: 47 00023 Shoes The following shoes were offered for individual purchase. From Left to Right: *Red Leather Shoes w/Socks (Medium = 17.5") Catalog Code #: 40 50157 *Baby Shoe Set (Small = 12-13") Catalog Code #: 40 00104 *Red Patent Leather Shoes w/Socks (Large = 21.5") Catalog Code #: 40 00803 *White Shoes with Socks (Medium = 17.5-19.5") Catalog Code #: 40 00815 *White Boots with Socks (Medium = 17.5-19.5") Catalog Code #: 40 40145 Category:Doll Clothing and Accessories Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In